Dream seekers, hosts and illusion
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: It was the beginning. Each one of the Host club began to be haunted by dreams of destiny. Each of them will play an important role in the underworld war.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I'm merely a fangirl.**

---

It was the beginning. Each one of the Host club began to be haunted by dreams of destiny. Each of them will play an important role in the underworld war.

---

Ouran High School Host Club, or simply known as Host club. A club with 7 hot boys, their aim is to make sure their customer enjoy their year in high school. Made up of the Prince type (Tamaki Suoh, second year, president), the Cool type (Kyouya Ohtori, second year, and vice president), Loli-shota type (Haninozuka Mitsukuni, third year), the Wild type (Morinozuka Takashi, third year), Brotherly-love type (Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru, first year) and finally the Natural type, (Fujioka Haruhi, first year, a scholarship student.)

---

**Prologue 1: Mori, Bells.**

"Did you hear? There's another attack. They only found his clothes and a pile of dust."

"Honto ni? That's so scary; my father doesn't allow me to go out anymore without an escort."

"…And they said the police had no lead at all."

Morinozuka Takashi or simply known as Mori-senpai simply listen to the chatter passively as his _petite _cousin walked in front of him looking for Haruhi. Finally arriving at the home-science room, Hunny pushed the door open and yelled, "Haru-chan!!" Alas for Hunny-senpai, there was only one girl in that room, and it wasn't Haruhi.

Kunogi Ritsuko looked up from decorating the chocolate cake she just bake and looked at Hunny.

"Mitsukuni-kun, Takashi-kun?"

"Gomen, I thought you were Haru-chan. What are you doing?" Hunny asked, climbing onto the chair in front of the table Kunogi was using.

The girl sweatdropped. Isn't it obvious she's icing the cake? Resisting the need to roll her eyes, she smiled. "I'm just icing the cake, Mitsukuni-kun." She said sweetly.

"Ne, can I help?"

Oh Kami!! The girl groaned inwardly. Isn't it obvious, he wants the cake, Ritsuko!! Her inner-self screamed. The girl sighed and prayed inwardly, May Minami won't be angry with what she's going to do.

"Mitsukuni-kun can help me eat it if you like."

"Honto ni? Takashi, ne, did you just heard? I can eat the cake."

"Ah." Mori couldn't help but notice the inner turmoil the girl having and couldn't help pitying her.

"Here, Mitsukuni-kun." Strawberry-blonde girl placed the cake in front of him. "Now, I have to be off cause I have an important appointment to be filled. Ja Ne."

Hunny just waved at her vaguely as he set to demolish the cake as Kunogi Ritsuko walked passed Morinozuka Takashi, she could have sworn she heard the wild-type host said thanks to her.

---------------

"Hunny-senpai, where were you? Tono was looking for you." Hikaru Hitachiin whispered as all the members of the Host Club watched their president ranted about the day's agenda.

"Umm, just now I was looking for Haru-chan then I met this girl baking a chocolate cake and she gave it to me. It had a lot of strawberries too. Ne, Takashi?" Hunny turned to Mori.

"Ah."

"Tell me, who is this girl?" Haruhi asked, not paying attention to Tamaki's rant. Really, no one was paying attention to him, even Kyouya tuned into Hunny's conversation.

"Don't know. She's not a costumer here. I think she's in our class, Rine-something."

"Kunogi Ritsuko, class 3A." Mori answered to everyone's surprise.

"Sou, Kunogi-chan."

Kyouya flipped his notebook. "Hmm, seemed familiar. Yes, Kunogi Ritsuko, used to be heiress of the Kunogi Technology Industries. Age 17, born in 8th August, Leo. She's a talented archer and cellist and one of the most genius students Ouran ever seen, until last year at least."

"Used to be heiress?" Tamaki suddenly asked, leaning against the chair Kyouya was sitting.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped, since when he was listening to the conversation?

"2 years ago, her father remarried to Tachibana Sayoko, daughter of the Tachibana Banking Corporate and Tachibana's first daughter with her first husband became the new heiress, Tachibana Yuri, one of Mori-senpai designate."

"What, that conceited 'sand-paper' Tachibana Yuri?!" Kaoru asked.

"Why 'sand-paper'?"Haruhi asked, looking at the twins, who merely shaked their heads.

"Ever heard her voice, Haruhi? Her voice sounds like a monster just got killed."

Haruhi winced. "That bad?"

The twin merely nodded. Kyouya glared at everyone disturbing his explanation before continued, "A year later, Kunogi- san began to escaping classes and even once, didn't appear to school for days. Even more surprising, the next time she appears to school, she resigned from archery club and Music club. I believed she have no friends and usually inside her classroom every break and lunch period, alone. That's all I have on her. I won't be surprised if we ever see her again."

Everyone nodded in agreement and carry on with their work as Tamaki continue to drone on about his _spectacular_ plan.

--------

That night, Mori dreamt smells of freshly baked chocolate cake and bells chiming in vast hall.

-----

2nd Prologue: Kaoru, wings.


End file.
